In the Beginning
by TitanR
Summary: The Teen Titans must stop an evil plan to destroy the team BEFORE IT WAS CREATED!
1. Cemented

1.  
  
A bolt of lightning spread across the sky, illuminating the city for a brief moment before returning to darkness. From the hilltop, a dark figure looked out over the small city of dancing lights. His slow movements were so subtle that any peeping tom would have been convinced that he was just a statue. In part, they would have been correct, unfortunately there was no Tom (Dick or Harry for that matter) to be seen for miles around.  
"Quite a city isn't it." came a strong voice from the darkness behind the figure. "I'm sure you'll get a much better view of it back in your prison cell!" Suddenly an energy disk flew out of the darkness, straight for the figure (who could now clearly be made out as Cinderblock). Cinderblock leapt out of its way in just enough time for the disk to miss him and hit a nearby tree before it exploded.  
"Toro! Toro!" shouted Robin as Beast boy suddenly transformed into a giant bull and began to charge Cinderblock. Cinderblock bolted towards the green bull, grabbing it by the horns n sent it hurtling through the air, transforming back into Beast boy just as he smashed into the nearest tree. "Beast boy!" Starfire cried as she levitated frantically over to Beast boy's resting spot. "Please, verify for me that you are still alive!!" she cried removing some of the rubble from on top of him. "Star?" Beast boy responded sitting up, looking dazed. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but then fell back down again completely unconscious.  
Starfire stood up. "You have injured my friend." she began to scream at Cinderblock, who paid no attention. "Now I am sorry, but you must be punished for your wrong doings!" Starfire's eyes began to glow neon green as she leapt into the air and began to hurtle green balls of light towards Cinderblock. This resulted in a giant explosion as Starfire continued her barrage of bolts at Cinderblock. Suddenly Cinderblock managed to catch one of the oncoming bolts and hurtle it up at Starfire, who unable to dodge it was sent hurtling through the air, landing in close proximity to Beast boy.  
Cinderblock made a bolt up the hill to get away from the Titans as fast as he could. "Azarath.Metrion..Zinthos!" shouted Raven. Dark lights surrounded the trees, which all began to get up and throw themselves in Cinderblocks path. Still, Cinderblock continued to attempt his escape, knocking the levitating Raven towards the ground.  
"Yo, Stone head!" shouted Cyborg, he and Robin were now the only two titans blocking his path. "One special order of the Titan's sonic boom, comin' up." Cyborg's right arm transformed into a laser cannon as Robin flung his exploding disk in Cinderblock's direction. The blast from the disk and laser from Cyborg's cannon caused a gigantic explosion, which sent Cinderblock hurtling over the cliff he had previously been looking out on.  
"Well that worked." Said Beast boy who had now regained consciousness along with the others. "Ow!" he continued, rubbing the back of his head with his hand "Serves him right!". "Good job team" Robin said stretching out his arm, which was cramping up. "Hey, with the Teen Titans." smiled Cyborg "no bad guy stands a chance." Raven rolled her eyes as Beast boy transformed into a dog and began to bay at the moon in response.  
"Tiatns, trouble!" Robin shouted from the side of the cliff. The team moved to the edge and looked out over it. Sure enough there was an imprint of where Cinderblock had landed, but no Cinderblock. "Perhaps he got tired of waiting for us to fetch him?" Star states, as Raven looked at her in utter amazement. "Dang, where'd he go?" Cyborg looked around as if half expecting Cinderblock to jump out and attack them. "One thing is certain." Robin said, "He's still out there, which means we still have work to do team."  
***  
Meanwhile, Cinderblock stood in a dark room awaiting his master's command. "I trust you had little difficulty obtaining this piece." Came a cold monotone voice from the darkness. "Excellent." it continued, "One more piece and my plan will be ready." Cinderblock continued to stare blankly into the darkness, undisturbed by anything going on around him. "Do not worry, my faithful servant." the voice continued, "Now the Titans are undefeatable.but when my plan is complete we will no longer have to worry about them any more." The figure in the darkness smiled "Complete and utter destruction of the Teen Titans." 


	2. The Broken Nose

2.  
"Yea baby, you can't beat me!" Cyborg screamed as he and Beast boy continued to play a car racing video game. "I am the master!" he shouted and began to do a victory dance as Beast boy's face dropped into a sulk. Cyborg turned around again, as Beast boy preceded to stick his tongue out at him. "And people say I'm the animal." Beast boy muttered.  
"Perhaps I may also be involved in your.fun." Starfire had just come down the steps and was now standing behind Beast boy. As Beast boy began to hand the controller over to Star, Cyborg interrupted. "Yo, you can't possibly be serious.I mean," he stopped to make sure he had thought out his sentence correctly, he didn't want Star to become angry with him. "It's just, I want a real challenge, and.you've never played before." He smiled "Yeah, that will work." He thought to himself.  
"Aww C'mon Cy." Beast boy intruded "I was getting bored any way." He smiled and winked at Starfire. "Besides, Star can't be that bad." He began to get up to let Starfire sit down, ignoring Cyborg's angry glares. "Alright, but I'm not going easy on you." Cyborg began "Prepare to lose!" He pushed the play button on the game system and the competition began. "By the way." Beast boy a started "Have any of you seen Robin around?" he looked around as if hoping to see Robin come out at any moment. "I believe I last saw him entering the vitals and muscular enhancement station." Star answered, not bothering to look away from the TV screen. "Oh ummm.ok. I guess I'll just go check there." Beast boy said pretending to walk away as if he knew where he was going. "She means the gym." Said Raven who had now joined them from her room. "Oh, right." Said Beast boy feeling sheepish "I knew that." With that Beast boy transformed into a sheep and trotted off in the opposite direction of which he had been going. Raven rolled her eyes. When he reached the gym, the doors slid open and he stepped inside. "Robin?" Beat boy called, "Are you in here?" Across the room Robin was busy practicing with his Bo staff. "Hey Beast boy." Robin said, continuing with his training as if he were still alone. "Come on in, I need someone to spot me with these weights." He continued, having finished with the staff and not moving over to the weight lifting machines. Beast boy began to walk over to where Robin was now seated, not paying attention to the numerous amounts of weights and bars that littered the floor. In a split second Beast boy had tripped over a 10 lb weight and landed face down on the floor. "OW!" Beast boy screamed his nose now beginning to swell as he sat up. "Are you ok?" Robin asked, trying very hard not to laugh at how funny the fall was or how large Beast boy's nose was growing. "C'mon, we'll bring you out to Raven." Robin proceeded to lift Beast boy from the floor and help him out of the room. As soon as the exited the room, Starfire came running up to Beast boy, nearly knocking him over. "Beast boy, Beast boy I have won!" She screamed in excitement. "Why does your nose look like an Amestasian blurb berry?" Leaning closer to touch it, then jumping back in horror at Beast boy's scream. "He had a little accident." Robin said "Raven can you help him out?" Raven moved away from the once pouting now hysterically laughing Cyborg to get a closer look. "Dod id look bad?" Beast boy asked, trying to fight back tears. Raven lay her finger lightly on Beat boy's nose. "Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos." She said as black lights surrounded the nose and it began to shrink back to regular size. Beast boy felt his nose and broke into a big smile. "Go Raven, it's your birthday, healed my nose now.." He sang, then transformed into a small kitten and began to curl up against Raven's leg. "This is so embarrassing." Raven scoffed and moved away from the purring kitten. "Titans, Trouble!" Robin shouted, moving away from the computer he had been standing by. "Cinderblock has been sighted again outside the city." Cyborg jumped up from his chair "Oh Yea it's Titan time!" he shouted as Beast boy transformed into a gorilla and began beating his chest. "Let's go team!" Robin shouted.  
*** "Excellent" said a cold voice from the darkness. "It is almost time, stage two is complete." There came a dark chuckle from the figure. "Now that the three hive members are out of jail it is time for step three!" He folded his hands together and began to rock back and forth in his chair. "Soon my dear Titans, very soon indeed." 


	3. A Wrinkle in Time

3.  
"How much longer will this take?" Said the dark figure growing impatient. "You have been working for over an hour and have made very little progress." The dark figure moved over to the swiftly tinkering Gizmo. "Perhaps you would be better motivated to finish faster if you were still in jail." He said with a snicker. Gizmo looked up at his leader, let out a small whimper, and then proceeded to work even more quickly. "Mr. Slade sir, I would have been done a while ago, if my help was moving faster then molasses." Mammoth and Cinderblock had just entered the room, dragging large metal pieces with them. "Time is of the essence, gentlemen." Slade proceeded to place his hands behind his back and then turned towards his chair. "And why might I ask, are we not assisting them?" Jinx was sitting in Slade's chair cross-legged filing her nails and paying no attention to any of the work being done around her. "Just taking a break boss, sir." She said calmly, as if not a care in the world. "Just watching them makes me tired." She chuckled. Slade simply made no reaction to this comment, ignoring it as if it wasn't said. He walked behind the chair and pushed a button hidden next to it. With out warning, Jinx was catapulted into the air, and smashed head first into the unsuspecting Gizmo. "Break time is over!" Slade hissed as he sat down in his chair and turned his back facing the workers. "Jealous!" Jinx muttered as Gizmo stuck his tongue out at Slade. "If all goes according to plan, our trouble with the Titans will soon end." Slade said as if talking to himself. "So long as none of you mess it up." he said. Though they couldn't see him Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth all knew Slade was smiling. "Well our record does stand against us." Mammoth said smirking. "Quiet you snot-head!" shouted Gizmo as Jinx whacked Mammoth across the back of the head. "Did I dismiss you from work yet?" asked Slade who had turned his chair around and was staring at the three of them. Immediately the three Hive members returned to work. "Since Giz is just about done." Jinx started helping Gizmo out from under a heavy piece of metal. "Just what is your plan anyway?" Jinx closed her eyes in fear, suddenly realizing how angry her boss might get at her speaking out of line. Slade appeared unfazed. "You wish to know your part in my plan?" Slade snickered pressing his fingers together and rocking back and forth. "When the time comes, you will know all you need to know." Gizmo whimpered "It's done Sir." He said with a half smile. For the first time, Slade looked pleased. "It is about time." He stood and walked towards the machine. "For centuries people have thought it impossible, ah but time-travel is very real." He ran his hands along the edge of the machine. "Excellent!" he whispered. "Ow! You looser!" Slade turned to see that Mammoth had stepped directly on Gizmo's foot, whom was now attempting to retaliate by swinging his fists as Mammoth held him away at arms distance. "Come here, and let me hit you!" Gizmo swung his grubby arms as Mammoth yawned. "Imbeciles!" shouted Slade "I can stand you no longer!" he pushed a button on the machine. White lights flickered and flashed as a gigantic warp hole appeared in the shape of a door. "It is time!" Slade shouted over the whirr of the machine. "The gateway will lead to a time before the Titans had ever joined forces." He continued. Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx and Cinderblock (who had now reappeared) nodded in understanding. "I warn you.." Slade began rubbing his chin. "Fail me, and you will not return." He moved away from the gateway and pushed another button. Almost immediately the portal began to suck everything into it. Gizmo and Jinx hung onto Cinderblock for support as Mammoth was pulled through the vortex. Soon after the other three were inside, Slade moved towards the portal. He removed the handheld feature from the control consol. "Good bye Teen Titans." He whispered and in a gigantic flash he to was sucked through the door. 


	4. Good Bye Teen Titans

4.  
"This can't be happening!" screamed a frustrated Cyborg. He and Starfire had been playing rematches in video games all day long. "How can you keep winning?!" He sulked, almost breaking into tears. "This contest is pointless." Said Raven, who had been observing the contest for quite a while. "End your misery and give in." She continued, watching Starfire trying really hard to hide her excitement. "You have competed well." She giggled. "Perhaps we can this 'image game" again?" "WHAT.ITS CALLED A." Cyborg stopped himself and then slapped himself in the head "I give up!" Raven snorted "Wise, very wise."  
Raven and Cyborg turned to Robin who had been fumbling away at the computer for hours. "Its Excelsior." He jumped up from his chair almost knocking Raven over. Cyborg looked puzzled. "What is Excelsior?" Asked Beast boy who had now joined the group "Sounds like a brand of cologne." He continued. Robin proceeded with a description ignoring Beast boy's laughter. "All the pieces stolen by Cinderblock have one thing in common, and that's Excelsior." Robin pressed a button on the keyboard and began to read from the screen. "It says that Excelsior was the worlds closest attempt at successful time travel. The machine was built in the early 1990's by Professor Hans Crafter to transport goods and people from time period to time period." Raven moved closer to the screen in order to see. "The idea resembles H.G. Wells "The Time Machine"." She commented in a matter-of-fact manor. "Right!" Robin said nodding his head in the affirmative. "Actually that book is listed as his inspiration for the machine." Robin clicked some more buttons on the mouse.  
Beast boy's eyes opened wide "You mean this guys got a time machine!?" His mouth dropped wide open. "Well not necessarily." Robin continued, "Apparently Crafter dies before the Excelsior was ever completed and the project was cancelled." His eyes opened wide. "Awesome, I can download the schematics for the whole machine!" He clicked the 'PRINT' button and walked over to the printer on the far corner of the desk.  
"Do you mean that that Slade dude has got a fully working time travel device?" Cyborg asked, looking tense for someone whose entire muscular system is made of metal. "For what purpose would he exert so much energy and time?" Starfire asked staring at Beast boy who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled nervously. "I can tell you what his reason is." Raven said calmly. She held up her hand, which had now begun to grow transparent. "He's coming for us!"  
The transparency was quickly engulfing Raven's whole body. "This is disappointing." She scoffed, observing what was happening to her. Starfire grabbed Beast boy and was now madly shaking him. "Why would he do such a thing!!??" She screamed as Beast boy's head flung back and forth on his shoulders. "Star.calm." Beast boy never finished his sentence but broke into a howl. It appeared that the more transparent Raven became, the more swollen Beast boy's nose was growing. "Id coming back!" He screamed through tears.  
"Oh dang!" Cyborg cried. "Not me two." Sure enough as they all turned to Cyborg, he was also beginning to grow transparent. "This would be so cool, if it didn't mean I was about to die." He moved his hand as if to slap his forehead, but the now almost invisible hand went right through his skull. "That can't be good!" he whimpered.  
Meanwhile Raven was now completely transparent. "NOO!" Cried Starfire, "We have to do something!" She bawled. "Were going to build our own Excelsior!" Robin said confidently, "Remember, as a team, we Titans can do anything!" Beast boy tried to nod, decided his nose hurt too much, and just blinked an eye. "Just hang on Raven!" Robin pleaded. "Don't worry about me." Raven said sadly "I will be fine." She gave a hint of a smile, and pulled her hood over her head. "I will see you in the past." And with a small pop, Raven had disappeared completely.  
"Worry about me, worry about me!" The now completely transparent Cyborg was crying as he flailed his arms up and down. "I don't want to be time dust." He continued to jabber on, but his words became broken and distant. The three Titans watched, feeling helpless. ".Had.to lose.last game.too!" He mumbled and with a small pop, Cyborg was gone.  
"Where do we go from here?" Asked Beast boy quietly, still staring at where Cyborg once stood. Robin turned to him. "We build Excelsior and fast!" He responded. He grabbed the schematics from the printer. "We might have most of the pieces here in the tower." He placed the papers in order. "But we got to move quickly." He put his fist in his palm. "Lets move team!"  
*****  
Within an hour the Remaining team had gathered all the pieces and began work. "I can't wait to get Slade for this!" Beast boy cried, trying to screw a bolt into place. "At least we still got our leader!" He smiled. Suddenly Star let out a small whimper. "Actually team." Robin started "You may be doing this alone." Unnoticed to any of the others Robin had become almost completely transparent by now. "No, I will not let you go!" Star cried, lunging at Robin as if to grab him, but instead, phasing through him and crashing to the floor. "But, we can't do this with out you!" Beast boy cried over Star's screams. " You.can. team." Robin tried to say, but his sentence was never finished. He was gone.  
  
***Small Authors Note*** The Excelsior and Professor Hans Crafter are all fictional. To date there is no known creation of any time travel device. Prof. Crafter's machine was just created for story intensification, and has no real basis. (However the story "The Time Machine" by H.G. Wells is an existing book.) Stay tuned for the next chapter of "In the Beginning" to find out what will  
happen to the Titans now. Hope you all are enjoying my story! (  
Sincerely,  
TitanR 


	5. Excelsior

5.  
Starfire and Beast boy worked hastily for hours trying to complete Excelsior. Starfire had to fight hard to keep from crying. Three of the Titans were now gone, lost among the fabric of time for the rest of eternity. The only way they could ever have any hope of rebuilding the Titans was to follow Robin's plan. Unfortunately, the loss of their friends did not help the rate of production.  
"All is lost." Star said sadly while she attempted to use her power to weld two pieces of metal together. "Without Robin, Cyborg, and Raven we can no longer be a functional team." She looked up at the green ram that was using its horns to push a heavy plate over to where Star was working. It quickly transformed into a sorrowful Beast boy, who tried to give an encouraging smile. "C'mon Star you're not usually so negative." His grin widened "You sound like Raven." He winced as Star broke into a giant sob.  
"Will 'the face' cheer you up?" Beast boy asked transforming in to a tiny kitten and jumping into Star's arms. Starfire gave a glimmer of a smile, till she fell back into a sulk. "We cannot even be assured that Slade has kept their former selves alive." She bit her lip. "How can we save someone who is no longer there?" Beast boy was unsure of what to do. Though the most pessimistic, Raven was almost always the most levelheaded of the team. There was no way he could be a leader like Robin, he just didn't have it in him. And of course Cyborg was the muscle of the team. Beast boy sulked, placing his head in his hands. "I'm just the comic relief!" he thought to himself. He looked at the crying Starfire. "We just can't give up!" he cried. Beast boy stood up and began to work furiously at the barely completed Excelsior. "Robin always said that it was the team that made the Titans great, not each person." He said through gritted teeth trying profusely to put a large metal piece into place, which would keep falling down right after he let go of it. "We're still the Teen Titans, whether its five members or two." Star seemed to stair at him for a moment before she nodded in agreement. "You are correct." She smiled "We will save Robin, Cyborg, and Raven." Beast boy suddenly looked puzzled. "There's one thing I don't get thought." He scratched his head in thought. "Why haven't we started to disappear yet?" Starfire looked lost in thought for a moment, till a smile came over her face. "Perhaps they have been unable to verify our past beings' locations." Beast boy's eyes widened "They must have arrived to early!" He smiled widely. "They haven't caught us yet!" Jumping up and down in joy Beast boy transformed into a small green spider monkey and began to do a little dance around Starfire. He jumped into Star's arms and then changed back, causing the two to collapse to the floor. "This means that all we need to do is find where Slade is holding Robin, Raven and Cyborg, bust them loose and then make sure they meet our past selves!" He said rubbing his head and then fixing the band-aids plastered all over the center of his face. Beast boy began working on Excelsior again, then paused and turned to Starfire. "How are we going to find them any way?" he asked sounding worried once again. "Even back then, the city was huge." Starfire began to shuffle through the schematics for the time machine. "The handheld feature provides an alternate time warp tracing device." She smiled and held up the design paper. "You mean this baby can track other trails of time travel?" he said, green eyes aglow. "That's extremely convenient!" he chuckled. Finally Starfire and Beast boy began work on Excelsior once again. "This shall be completed in no time." Starfire smiled not looking up from where she was working. "Get ready baby." Beast boy yelled, "The Titans are ready to go!"  
**** Meanwhile, five years ago in a dark cavern Robin hung shackled to a wall. "How does it finally feel to be helpless?" Slade's frozen voice asked as he stood in front of the boy wonder. "Look, I don't know who your are." Robin made a vain attempt to loosen himself from the chains. "But someone is going to stop you!" Slade moved from Robin to a table across from him. There the sleeping Raven lay, her hands across her chest. On her head was a metallic helmet, from which a small humming sound was emitted. "This helmet will prevent her from using any of her powers." He pointed to the corner where Cyborg lay in a heap. "And no power cell for the robot, means no robot at all." Slade slowly turned his attention to Robin once again. "You see there is no one to stop me, the Teen Titans." he stopped himself and began to chuckle. "But you wouldn't know anything about them would you?" Robin lowered his head. "Someone will stop you." He muttered. Slade crossed his arms in amusement. "Actually, I am expecting a visit from some of your ex-future allies very soon." Slade backed away, stroking Robin's utility belt, which lay on a table near by. "But I doubt they have an chance of stopping me." Slade snapped his fingers and Mammoth came forth out of the darkness. "I do not have time to stand around and chat for now." Slade mused as if engaged in regular conversation with a best friend. "Please make yourself at home till I return." He turned to Mammoth who stood at attention. "Watch them very closely." He commanded. Slade began to walk towards the door, before he stopped and turned around again. "Oh, and Mammoth, don't do any thing to the little red birdie." He held his finger up at Robin, and looked at Mammoth. "I will take care of him and his friends when I get back." Mammoth's eyes narrowed as his lips began to curl, revealing his white pointy teeth. Robin's eyes widened in fear "Where is the Justice League when you need them?" 


	6. Island of the Tower

6.  
On a small hill over looking the city one lazy afternoon, about five years previous to our adventure, two old men sat playing chess. "Check mate!" cried one, the other's face dropping into remorse. "Ha ha you old fool!" he chuckled, "I finally beat you." He got up in an attempt to do a sort of jig, when suddenly a powerful wind knocked him off his feet. "The weather report didn't say any thing about a storm today." One man thought to himself, ignoring the cries of his companion on the ground. Numerous equally powerful winds began to blow, as both men struggled to regain their footing. Suddenly an intense force that seemed to come from everywhere, and nowhere at all, catapulted the two elderly men through the air, landing in a soft patch of dirt.  
The two men looked on in terror, as a vortex appeared where they once had been playing. Loud rumbles, and bright flashes plagued the hilltop, however the only souls who seemed to notice were the two old men. In a brilliant flash the figures of Beast boy and Starfire emerged from the portal. Star gave a tiny wave to the old men, while Beast boy winked. Almost immediately after they had appeared the entrance way had closed, and the scene on the hilltop returned to normal.  
"The tracking device is in order, we must be in the correct location." Starfire said, pointing to the little box she was holding. "I am receiving a transference of energy waves from our area." Beast boy looked at her and scratched his head. "I hope that means we're in the right place." Star only smiled.  
"Hey!" Beast boy screamed at the two old men. "You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen a bunch of weird looking strangers come through here have ya?" Beast boy moved closer to the two men who were staring at them. Each one shook his head nervously, not bothering to give any other response. "Thank you for your time." Starfire smiled as Beast boy transformed into an eagle and the two of them flew off. Both men continued to stair until the two strange beings disappeared. "You wouldn't happen to have Barbara Walter's phone number would you?" Said one. The other just shook his head and fainted.  
Beast boy and Starfire flew over the city in search of their friends. "These tiny 'blips' as they are called will intensify as we get to larger masses of energy transference." Star explained to the green eagle flying next to her. "That is where we shall find our captive friends." As they flew, the 'blips' grew in frequency. "This way." Starfire pointed to the right, directly at the bridge that crosses over the river. As they came closer to the bridge, the handheld device began to beep madly. Star pointed to it, and they both moved in to land.  
"This is impossible!" Beast boy said, half to Starfire, half to himself. As Star moved her tracker back and forth, the signal only increased in one location. "It is very possible." Starfire exclaimed, "It is definite." She pointed to a medium sized island located in the center of the river. "The signal is emitted from that location."  
"But.but." Beast boy couldn't believe his eyes. "That's our island! That's were our tower will be." Starfire turned to Beast boy and seemed to have the same expression he did. "Nobody would be stupid enough to hide there, right?" Starfire closed her eyes and shook her head. "We must look anyway." *******  
The beeps increased as Starfire walked around the island, Beast boy covering the trail as a bloodhound trying to find a scent. "There!" she pointed to a tiny opening at the base of a cliff. "There is our entrance." She turned to look at the smiling Beast boy. "Got them!" 


	7. The Rescue

7.  
The two heroes had been wondering down the dark tunnel under the island for over an hour. Starfire lead the way, lighting up the path with and energy ball. "Man this tunnel must go miles underground." Beast boy thought, not realizing he said it out loud. "I am uncertain why we have not discovered this cave in our present lives." Beast boy, who was now aware that he had been speaking out loud when he didn't mean to, tried very hard to play it over. "I wonder how much farther it is." He said looking around at the dark gloomy walls of the cave. "For some strange reason this place makes me think of Raven." He chuckled; Star on the other hand was not amused.  
Pretty soon they reached a fork in the road. The path split into two separate ones, each as dank, and mysterious looking as the other. "This is very much like the tunnels of Veneria." Starfire said, trying to see if she could light each path up, hoping to find the correct way. "However, they are difficult to navigate through, only the toughest Venerians can complete the journey." Beast boy smiled. "Darn, and I left my venerian back home." Starfire looked at him with a puzzled expression. "It's a. oh never mind." Said Beast boy, smacking his forehead and wishing he had Cyborg with him. "At least he would get my jokes." He thought.  
"We must find some way to determine which cave is the correct course." At Stars remark, Beast boy walked over to the nearest rock, and sat down in an attempt to think out a solution. "I got it!" he jumped up in excitement. "Wait here." he called as he ran towards the cave on the left. As soon as he reached the entrance, he transformed into a little green bat and flew into the darkness. Momentarily it emerged, and flew into the right cave. Beast boy emerged a few seconds later, having transformed into his normal self. "It's the left one, there are no vibrations from the end of the tunnel." He called to Starfire, and with that they both headed down the left cavern.  
Before long they reached a large door, which was sealed from the inside. Starfire attempted to break it down with a green energy ball, but it just bounce off like a rubber band. "Maybe with a little teem-work?" Beast boy laughed. Star nodded and created a giant energy ball. At exactly the same time Starfire threw her attacks at the door, as Beast boy (now a giant green rhinoceros) charged the door. The force of both attacks was so strong that the door crumbled into little iron filings.  
Both Beast boy and Starfire's eyes opened wide at the scene laid out before them. Directly across from the room, Robin hung shackled to the wall. His utility belt lay just a few feet away on a small wooden table, along with what looked like a large battery. In another corner, the lifeless Cyborg stood frozen in time, apparently shut down, or something similar to it. Directly across from him Raven lay strapped down to a table. On her head was a small helmet that was zinging and humming repetitively.  
"Robin!" Beast boy shouted, as he ran across the room to his old friend. "Are you ok?" Beast boy fumbled through Robin's utility belt and took out an exploding disk. "Who are you?" Robin asked as he was released from the metal cuffs he was once bound to. "Ehm, umm.." Star looked at Beast boy hoping he would come up with something to say. "We are from the future." Beast boy blurted out finally. "We were once part of a teem with you in the future, but a whacked-out bad guy is trying to change that." Robin looked extremely confused. "A team?" He paused to listen to more as Beast boy did his best to explain.  
Starfire was not walking around the room, as if in search of something. "Strange." She thought, she moved over to were Raven was resting. "Why are there no guards protecting this room?" She asked. "Guess again!" came a shrill voice, as Gizmo dropped from the ceiling onto Starfire. "You didn't really think it would be this easy did you?" He laughed as he got up from the floor. Beast boy tried to hold Robin back. "No, you can't fight him your not ready yet." But it was too late; Robin had leapt into the air, and was about to attack. Before he could land a punch, Gizmo pushed a button on his backpack, which sprouted wings, and flew up towards the ceiling. "Trying to be all macho, well take this!" Gizmo screamed and pushed another button. A large metal ring flew out of his backpack and slammed Robin into the wall where he couldn't move.  
"Take this mars girl!" Gizmo snorted, pushing another button as Beast boy (now a green vulture) dive-bombed the villain. A gigantic rocket shot at Starfire, who was trying to free Robin. "Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos!" Shouted Raven, who had just been awakened by Beast boy. Black lights surrounded the rocket, causing it to change directions, headed straight for Gizmo. Raven waved her hands as the rocket attached itself to Gizmo's backpack. "5.4.3.2.1.Lift OFF!" Shouted Beast boy. Raven released her hold on it, and the rocket, along w/ Gizmo, was sent crashing through the cave ceiling, fifty miles up, out of the ground on the island, and hurtling through the air.  
Starfire released Robin who tanked her. "Now please explain to me about how you're from the future." Raven asked, pulling her hood back over her head. But they never got the chance. As Raven talked the walls began to rumble. "The cave is going to collapse!" Starfire's eyes began to glow a bright green as she attempted to blast the huge boulders falling on top of the "future" team. "Get Cy's power cell!" Beast boy yelled to Robin and pointed to the table. Robin scurried over to the table where he quickly grabbed the large battery and shoved it in his utility belt.  
"I.can not.restrain them.. much longer!" Starfire hollered to her companions behind her. "You!" Robin pointed at Raven, "Help her with your powers." Raven glared at the two boys attempting to lift Cyborg's lifeless body, and then turned to Starfire. "We got to find a way out." Beast boy screamed, as he collapsed under Cyborg's weight. "Azarath..Metrion.Zinthos!" Raven shouted, and blasted a hole in the wall. "There is your exit." She snorted.  
While Star and Raven used their powers to hold off the continuous barrage of boulders, Beast boy and Robin struggled to the whole with Cyborg. "Team work!" shouted Beast boy as he transformed into a pterodactyl. He grabbed Cyborg with his talons and flapped his huge wings, sending him zooming through the tunnel. "Go!" Raven commanded, creating a shield with her black and white lights. Star sped over to the hole, picking up Robin on her way. As soon as she disappeared, Raven flew as fast as she could out the cave.  
*****  
Just before the cave entrance collapsed, Raven landed gently on the bridge apposing the island. "You have much to explain." She said, pulling her hood back over her head after it had blown off while flying. Robin and Raven both looked at the two strangers who had just rescued them. "Ummm." Beast boy tried to explain, but stopped realizing he had no idea what to say. "Why don't you just start from the beginning." Robin said compassionately, trying to ignore Raven's disgusted stair. "Well it all began with a group we once belonged to called the Teen Titans." Beast boy began. As the newly reconstituted team continued their conversation they had no idea that they were being watched. "Excellent." Slade whispered in a dark foreboding voice. "Excellent." 


	8. Animosity

8. (Authors Note: For all you Raven fans out there, I think you'll enjoy this chapter.)  
"I wonder how Robin is doing?" Starfire asked as she and Raven continued to walk down a small deserted alleyway. The new team had decided to split up in their search for Slade, figuring they'd cover more ground that way. Raven raised her eyebrow as if to say something cocky, then changed her mind and continued walking. "You're friends will be fine." She said, not bothering to look at Star. Starfire seemed to have taken this comment very hard. "Why do you not deem them as your 'friends' too?" she asked, placing her hand on Raven's shoulder "They will be your associates soon." Raven glared at Starfire. "One I have no friends!" she bellowed "And two, please remove your hand from my shoulder, no one may touch me!" Starfire quickly retracted her hand, as Raven continued walking. She put her head down and sulked the rest of the way.  
Before long Raven and Star reached a small run-down nightclub at the end of the alleyway. Out side sat four angry looking (rather large) males, each laughing and joking with the other. "They look like Ringer-Winatch from planet Joix!" she whispered to herself. As Raven, with Starfire trying very hard not to look nervous, continued walking, the four guys took notice of the two females whom had wondered into their territory. "Darn, somebody slap me!" the big bald one cried. Starfire looked at Raven, shrugged her shoulders, and then walked over and slapped him. "What did you do that for?" another of his pals screamed. "Did he not just ask for someone to hit him?" Starfire asked, trying very hard to be polite.  
The four guys got up and began to move closer to Star, pulling out chains, metal rods, and other types of weapons. Raven stepped in front of them "She didn't mean it." She began very coolly. She pushed Starfire to get her to start walking again. "Now if you don't mind." She turned to walk away, as the bald headed male grabbed her by the arm. "Hey hot-stuff, why you and your friend gatta leave so soon?" He and his friends snickered. Starfire covered her mouth in horror; Raven on the other hand made no movement at all. "That.was a big mistake." Raven pulled her arm away from the grasp of the cue ball. The men seemed to be amused. "No body touches me!" she screamed. Raven turned to face the boys, her eyes were now glowing an eerie white. To the guy's surprise, Raven began to levitate off the ground, her cloak billowing in the wind. "Oh my." Starfire whispered.  
"Azarath.Metrion..Zinthos!" She shouted. Black lights surrounded the nearby garbage pails as they were lifted into the air, and hurled at the four unsuspecting teenagers. Two guys were sent flying from the impact, while the cue ball and his friend watched in terror. "Get her!" he screamed as his friend rushed the levitating Raven. Though big and muscular, Raven's speed was much faster then her attacker. Before he managed to grab her, she landed several kicks and then flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground. "Arrgh!" The cue ball rushed Raven while she was occupied. She was sent fling into a near by wall, causing a large burst of cloud and dust. When it cleared Raven was nowhere to be seen. "Where?" The kid began to ask, but he was cut off. Black and white lights swirled around the wall as Raven fazed through it. "Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos!" She shouted. In a flash of black lights, the cue ball was sent pummeling back and forth into the walls of each building, like a giant game of ping-pong till he hit the floor. Raven returned to the ground in a relaxed state, as if nothing had happened. "Are you ok?" She asked Starfire, but no answer came. "Hello?" Raven looked around, trying to see Star, who was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a large fist slammed Raven from behind, sending her crashing to the floor unconscious. Holding the knocked out Starfire in his other arm, the assailant slowly dragged Raven's limp body behind him.  
***** Meanwhile, across town, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy were having problems of their own in a junk yard. "We got to work as a team!" Beast boy shouted, transforming into a rabbit and hopping out of the way from Jinx's blast. "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids." Jinx laughed continuing to fire purple energy waves at the quickly hopping green rabbit. A few feet away Mammoth and Cyborg were wrestling, Mammoth overpowering Cyborg by a lot. "Beam you up Scottie!" Cyborg shouted as his arm formed into a Laser cannon. He fired a large laser beam at Mammoth sending him fling into a heap of garbage. Cyborg laughed at his accomplishment, not realizing Mammoth was now charging him. Suddenly Robin leapt out of nowhere, jump kicking Mammoth to the floor. "Thanks man." Cyborg mused, rubbing the back of his head ashamed. Jinx appeared from behind a pile of trash. "I got mine." She called, holding up a cage of purple energy. Inside was a little green rabbit. "Where's yours?" she asked settling down on a broken chair cradling her cage. "Still working on that." Mammoth winced leaping at Cyborg. Mammoth flung Cyborg into the back of a garbage truck and closed the big iron latch. Jinx used her powers to melt the latch so that Cyborg couldn't get out. "Remind me why I needed you?" She asked Mammoth, then jumping out of the way as Robin did a flip over the truck and round-housed Mammoth in the face. Robin flung everything he could at Mammoth in an attempt to save his newfound friends. "Not so tough when you're not a team." Mammoth cackled. "Could you hurry this up?" Jinx asked in a board tone of voice. "You're tougher then you look." Mammoth screamed as he tried to block Robin's punches, "No wonder you're the leader." Robin leapt into the air. "Lead this!" he shouted and flung and exploding disk at Mammoth. The explosion sent him flying. "Now I hope you learned something." Robin smiled standing over Mammoth's body. Suddenly Robin's eyes gleamed bright purple, his whole body began to shake. Jinx removed her hand from his shoulder as Robin fell to the floor, unconscious. "Men!" She said disgusted. "Everything the hard way." She walked over to Mammoth and helped him up. "Well that was fun." She chuckled. She waved her hand at Mammoth. "Go gather them all up, so we can get out of this dump." She crossed her arms and smiled. "Now the real fun begins." 


	9. Now and Forever

9.  
"Hmmm?" Beast boy opened his eyes. "Where are we?" In a circle, Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire sat with their arms and legs tied together. Around them stood their captors, each with a fiendish grin dawning across their face. Cyborg's eyes followed a cloud as it floated right in front of his face. "Umm just where are we?" He said whimpering. Beast boy struggled against the ropes that bound him. "It is useless to waist so much energy." A spine numbing voice came from the terrace opposite them. "Those ropes are so tight that transforming into any other creature would snap your spinal cord." From the darkness the figure of Slade emerged. In his hand he held a button. "Slade." Robin's eyes narrowed at the sight of their evilest enemy.  
"Where the heck are we?" Beast boy blurted out without thinking. Slade didn't appear to be phased by his outburst. "A special surprise I had built just for you." He mused as Starfire let out a small shriek. "We are." He continued "Two thousand feet in the air atop a giant jet plane." Slade let out a shrewd little laugh. "Courtesy of my past self, and a small mechanical genius." He raised his hand and pointed to a bruised and bandaged Gizmo who was not snickering in his own glory.  
"You Titans have been nothing but trouble from the very beginning. For a while I had enjoyed toying with you and your obnoxious team spirit." Slade's gaze settled on each face of the Titan's, coming to a rest on Robin. "However the game grew tiresome, so I devised the ultimate way to destroy you." Slade turned his chair so that his back was facing the Titans. Suddenly Beast boy got an idea, and immediately began to whisper it to Robin.  
"Even now when everything is down you still attempt to defy me." Slade laughed as he began to rock back and forth in his chair, the team staring in shock. "No matter." Slade waved his hand at them. "When you escape it will be to late." He turned his chair slightly around so they could just make out his outline. "In an hour, you will miss your meeting with the rest of the team, and history will be rewritten." Starfire gasped "Our past beings!" she whispered, Beast boy's eyes opened wide. Slade's gaze was now focused upon Star and Beast boy. "Isn't it funny how you risked so much to come and save your friends, only to be the reason why you never meet them." He rose from his chair and crossed his arms. "When the appropriate time has passed, I will kill you all." He turned and moved to Cinderblock to speak to him.  
Meanwhile, Raven had nearly freed herself and Beast boy. As her eyes continued to glow, black lights surrounded Robin as his ropes magically began to untie themselves. "Hey what about me?" Cyborg asked, struggling really hard to break the rope. "Shhh!" Robin scolded, coming over to untie him.  
"Nearly finished I see." Slade had now returned his attention to the team. His cronies moving in closer, Jinx and Mammoth were grinning wildly. "Now team!" Robin shouted, as the Titans leapt into action. Cinderblock jumped from the terrace, which Slade was seated on to join the fight. Beast boy, who had transformed into a great lion, jumped at Slade. The villain was too fast, and sent the cat hurtling into the ground. "Fool, you do not have the type of power for this." The lion rose from the ground and began to growl. "You had almost foiled my plans, but you don't understand that you cannot win. You're team is dead." The cat, which was now in attack position, roared at Slade "Let's see how strong you are." Just before Beast boy leapt at Slade, Robin ad jumped in front and was now blocking his way. "Beast boy stop!" Robin screamed, holding up his hand. "This is my battle, you're not strong enough." Beast boy nodded his head. "The team needs you're help. We can't do it alone." Once again the cat nodded as it turned to face the team. Robin turned to Slade.  
"You are a very bad person!" Starfire screamed as she flung a green bolt at Jinx who car wheeled out of the way. "Sue me." Jinx laughed as she flung a purple bolt in return. Star now flew up into the air and began to hurl energy bolts and Jinx. She in return created a large purple shield and began to block the attack. "You're going to mess up my manicure!" Jinx screamed, creating a gigantic energy bolt. "I hope you brought you four leaf clover, because I'm predicting some bad luck for you!" Just as she was bout to throw the energy ball, a blue laser beam hit her dead in the stomach, catapulting her into the air. "Must be my lucky day!" Cyborg laughed helping Starfire down from the air.  
"Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she fired black bolts of energy at the attacking Mammoth and Gizmo. Gizmo snickered and his backpack fired tow rockets at Raven. She managed to divert one, however the other sent her flipping into the air. Suddenly a green eagle grabbed her by her shoulders and gently returned her to the ground. "Are you ok?" Beast boy asked, helping her up. Raven pushed Beast boy out of the way are Mammoth charged him, who now, unable to stop, crashed head first into one of the wings of the plane. "Next question." She asked, fixing her robe. "Its time to play bowling for midget!" Beast boy snorted, transforming into an armadillo then curling into a ball. Raven cast her charm as black and white lights surrounded the ball and sent it hurtling towards Gizmo. "Ow!" Gizmo screamed as the ball continually bounced off his head. "Cut it out!" He hollered. "As you wish." Raven said sending the rolled up Beast boy crashing into Gizmo, knocking him out. "Strike!" Beast boy shouted.  
"Umm, hate to break up the celebration but we could use some of the help over here!" Cyborg bellowed as he and Star attempted to blast the charging Cinderblock. Raven flew over and joined the two, blasting the attacker with her powers as well. With each blast, Cinderblock was pushed to the edge of the plane. He flailed his arms madly in an attempt to regain balance. Beast boy walked up to him, whistling w/ his hands behind his back. As carefully as he could, he lifted his hand to his mouth and blew on Cinderblock. The added force sent Cinderblock over the edge, plummeting to the ground below. Beast boy turned to the unhappy faces of the team. "What, the man is made of solid rock, you telling me he wont last a few thousand feet."  
Up on the terrace, Slade and Robin were engaged in a major battle. "Give it up." Slade laughed blocking Robin's attacks. "You were no match for me in the future, and you are no match for me now." Robin leapt into the air and threw a bird-a-rang, which Slade caught and hurled back. "In a few minuets history will be rewritten, and you can do nothing about it." Robin punched Slade in the stomach, whom in return, flipped the Titan to the ground. "You're team is finished." Slade continued to instigate grabbing Robin by the collar and lifting him into the air. "You're friends will die soon, but I shall spare you the pain of watching, all the good you Titans will do will be lost." Robin looked at his friends struggling hard to fight together. "No!" Robin screamed, freeing himself and kicking Slade into the ground. "We are the Teen Titan's and nothing will beat us!" He punched Slade and sent him hurtling to the edge of the plane. Robin walked over and stood looking down at his nemesis. "Face it, you lost."  
"Robin!" Beast boy shouted as the others walked towards him. He was bleeding a little from his nose, but other then that he was ok. "Are you ok?" Starfire asked, running over to hug him. Slade looked at his handheld device that lay on the floor a few feet away. He reached and pushed the button. Suddenly the engine to the plane exploded, sending Robin and Slade flying over the edge of the plane. "Robin!" Beast boy shouted, he and the team running to the edge. "I'm over here," Robin shouted hanging from the edge of the plane. "Are you alright?" Starfire called to him, "That's a stupid question." Raven scoffed. Cyborg bent down to pull his friend up. "I'm fine." Robin said, fixing his suit. "I couldn't save Slade though." Robin looked sadly off the edge of the plane. "Serves him right." Beast boy snickered as Cyborg elbowed him.  
"I'd hate to break up this love fest." Raven interrupted, "But if we don't leave soon we're not going to live long enough to be any team." Cyborg's eyes opened wide. "That's not good." The two girls lifted Cyborg, as Beast boy transformed into a pterodactyl with Robin on his back. "It's time to celebrate!" Cyborg said, clapping his hands as the girls struggled to hold on to him. "We must hold off on the mark of celebration for a while." Starfire interrupted, gasping in-between words as she struggled to hold on to Cyborg. "We still have one more event we must attend." She smiled at the pterodactyl, who winked back. 


	10. In the Beginning

10.  
"This waiting is killing me!" Beast boy said as he paced back and forth. He and Starfire had been waiting up on a rooftop for several hours now, watching their past friends. "I don't remember it taking this long." He growled crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground. "Perhaps that is because you were unaware of your future destination." Star said looking up from the side of the building and smiling at Beast boy. "Oh yea, that could be it." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled back.  
Starfire began to fumble around on the ground, Beast boy watching her, growing frustrated by the minuet. "What are you doing!?" he finally screamed, then covered his mouth as the sound of his voice echoed for miles. Starfire only looked more worried. "I seem to have misplaced our dimensional transport control." Beast boy looked puzzled for a moment then his eyes opened wide. "You mean that little button thing that's supposed to bring us back home?" He hollered, trying as hard to keep it as low as possible. "I must have dropped it back on our island." She looked around as if hoping to see it. Beast boy however continued to stair at Star. "Oh great! So you mean it's buried under millions of miles of rock, no that won't be hard to find." Starfire looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Star." Beast boy sympathized sitting down next to her and patting her shoulder. "Look, we'll just make sure that everything turns out ok here, then we'll figure some way home." He smiled at her.  
Starfire looked out over the edge of the building. "It would appear that our wait is over." Beast boy looked out. Below another Beast boy and Starfire were headed down the alleyway in which Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were waiting on the other side. "Hey I look good." Beast boy laughed as he watched the five future friends intercept each other. He turned and looked at a clock on the building opposite the one they stood. "Right on time." He mused as Star came to join him. "It's to bad we missed ours." He half joked, half sulked.  
Suddenly there was a giant flash. Beast boy and Starfire looked down to see their bodies disappearing rapidly. "It is happening again!" Star screamed staring at her nearly invisible hands. "Now I know what a disappearing act feels like." Beast boy mused. In a small pop both he and Starfire disappeared completely.  
********  
"Beast boy, Beast boy I have won!" Starfire came running up to Beast boy, nearly knocking him over. "Why does your nose look like an Amestasian blurb berry?" She leaned closer to touch it, then jumped back in horror at Beast boy's scream. "He had a little accident." Robin said. "Raven can you help him out?" Raven moved away from the once pouting now hysterically laughing Cyborg to get a closer look. "Dod it look bad?" Beast boy asked trying to fight back tears. Raven lay her finger lightly on Beast boy's nose. "Azarath.Metrion.Zinthos." She said as black lights surrounded the nose and it began to shrink back to regular size. Beast boy felt his nose and broke into a big smile. "Go Raven, it's your birthday, healed my nose now." He sang, then transformed into a small kitten and began to curl up against Ravens leg. Raven sighed in an annoyed tone, then bent down and pat Beast boy on the head.  
"What would we do without you?" Cyborg smiled, coming over and standing next to Robin. "Without you we'd be history." Beast boy, now in normal form, shook his head. "Its all of us that make the Titans great." Raven nodded as Robin put his hands on his waist and grinned. "Beast boy is correct." Starfire joined in, putting her hand on Cyborg's shoulder and giving the team a wide smile. "Together, nothing can stop us, we are the Teen Titans!" Robin finished. He put his hand in the center of the circle, followed by Beast boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and (with only a little hesitation.) Raven. "Teen Titans now and forever, in the beginning until the end!" Beast boy hollered. "Ok so how about we Titans, go get some chow." Cyborg laughed. They all nodded in agreement, Beast boy and Starfire smiling widely. ********  
Outside, up on a hill, a dark figure overlooked the Titan's Tower. "Soon Titans, very soon." He turned his back to the tower and began to walk away. "This was only the beginning!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note:  
I hope you enjoyed this story. Here's a preview of my next Teen Titans adventure, which I will try to write as soon as possible.  
  
The Mirror Image  
  
What will the team do when the evil they must fight are themselves?!  
  
Or  
  
Twice the Bird Will Cry  
  
When Jinx and Blackfire team up, blaming Robin for all their troubles, it  
spells trouble for the boy wonder and the rest of the Titans.  
  
I haven't decided which to write since I like both ideas. E-mail me at blizzard2286@aol.com for your ideas on which of these sounds more interesting.  
  
Thanks for reading my story! Titan R 


End file.
